Tian Xia Army
The Army was constructed from the ashes of the feudal army. After the disasterous Jieshi war, the feudal commanders were stripped of their authority. However, the Army dates back to almost 1000 BC. The past decade has seen numerous changes, from a reorientation away from fighting in the mountains of Shepistan, a merger with the army of Tian Jiao Province, a split of the Marine Corps into its own separate branch, the drawdown of the western border in America, and the preparation for battle against an enemy to the north of Tian Jiao Province. In the midst of this, it has also undergo a significant modernization program, updating the relatively ancient tank force. Organization I Corps: *2 Armor Divisions with: **3 heavy regiments **1 artillery regiment **1 air cavalry regiment **1 light ADA regiment *Corps Support Regiment II Corps: *2 Airborne Assault Divisions with: **3 light infantry regiments **2 air cav regiments **1 light ADA regiment *Corps Support Regiment III Corps: *2 Infantry Divisions **3 mechanized infantry regiments **1 air cavalry regiment **1 light ADA regiment *Corps Support Regiment Territorial Army: *1 Armor Division *2 Infantry Divisions Marine Corps 3 Marine Regiments (oversized) Emperor’s Own Regiment Technically the Emperor's bodyguards, and not part of the Army while in the regiment. Practically, the special operations force of the Army. The Emperor is the titular Colonel of the regiment, despite not actually holding any military rank. *60 tanks *120 IFV *16 med SP arty *24 attack helicopters *900 paratroops *240 elite special forces Army Air Defence Corp These units are subordinate to the American Aerospace Defense Command. *11 heavy ADA regiments with: **3 heavy ADA battalions *** 2 land Aegis systems – extended range *3 heavy ADA regiment with: **3 heavy ADA battalions *** 2 land Aegis systems – extended range - mobile *2 heavy ADA regiment with: **3 heavy ADA battalions *** 2 DEATH STAR system Regimental composition Mechanized Infantry :3063 men :3 infantry battalions -779 men ::Headquarters company -99 men :::mortar platoon -24 men ::::4 Type 90 Mortar -6 men :::reconnaisance platoon ::3 infantry companies -165 men :::3 infantry platoons -44 men ::::4 Type 90 IFV -11 men :::1 mortar platoon -24 men ::::4 Type 90 Mortar -6 men :::command team -9 men :::: Type 90 Command -9 men ::1 weapon company -185 men :::4 weapons platoons -44 men ::::4 Type 90 IFV -11 men :::command team -9 men :::: Type 90 Command -9 men :1 armored cavalry squadron -338 men ::Headquarters troop -50 men ::4 Cavalry troops -72 men :::4 Cavalry platoons -16 men ::::4 tanks -4 men :::command team -8 men ::::2 tanks -4 men :1 Field Artillery battalion -146 men ::Headquarters company -50 men ::3 artillery batteries -32 men :::4 PzH2k -5 men :::4 support vehicles -3 men :1 support battalion -242 men ::Headquarters company ::Air Defense Artillery Company -42 men :::14 Type 90 ADA -3 men ::Supply company ::Maintenance company ::Medical company Heavy :2622 men :2 infantry battalions -779 men ::see mechanized infantry regiment :2 armored cavalry squadron -338 men ::see mechanized infantry regiment :1 Field Artillery battalion -146 men ::see mechanized infantry regiment :1 support battalion -242 men ::see mechanized infantry regiment Light :4 light infantry battalion ::3 light infantry companies :::3 rifle platoons :::1 weapons platoon ::::Mortar section ::::Anti-armor section ::1 light weapons company :::Mortar Platoon :::Anti-armor platoon :::Machinegun platoon :1 support battalion ::see mechanized infantry regiment Marine :3 Infantry battalions ::1 air assault company :::3 rifle platoon :::1 weapons platoon ::1 amphibious assault company :::14 AAAV ::1 mechanized infantry company :::14 Type 90 IFV ::1 armored cavalry troop :::14 tanks ::1 field artillery battery :::6 M777 howitzer ::1 air cavalry troop :::1 Attack platoon ::::4 RAH-66B :::2 Assault lift platoon ::::8 UH-60M :::1 Heavy Assault lift platoon ::::4 CH-53K ::1 support company :::Engineer platoon :::Reconnaissance platoon :::Air Defense Platoon ::::4 Type 90 ADA Air Cavalry :2 attack squadron ::4 attack troops :::8 RAH-66A :1 assault lift squadron ::1 heavy assault lift troop :::12 CH-53K ::3 light assault lift troops :::12 UH-60M ::1 medivac troop :::12 HH-60M :1 support squadron ::see mechanized infantry regiment Light Air Defense Artillery :3 medium ADA battalion ::4 patriot batteries :::2 mobile patriot systems ::::1 TELAR ::::3 TEL Units Equipment: *Tank: Challenger IIC (w/ 120mm L/55), Enhanced Chieftain (w/ 120mm L/44 gun & new engine) *IFV: CV90 (various types) *Heavy artillery: M110(?) *MLRS: M270 MLRS *Self Propelled Artillery: PzH 2000 *Med Towed Arty: 155mm *Light Towed Arty: 105mm *Rifle: Type 09 rifle - Fires 6.75 CTA MESS (incompatible with 6.8 MESS due to different cartridge design, but identical bullet) Category:MESS Military Forces